Saint's Row, Bitch!
by Azhawk8
Summary: Aaron was just a simple guy from Stilwater, but at the age of 18 he watched a Vice King take the life of his 15 year old brother. When he nearly suffer's the same fate, he joins the 3rd Street Saints to get back at the Vice Kings, and hopefully get some closure... but sometimes, it just aint that easy!


**Saint's Row, _Bitch._**

**_Chapter 1 - Show the Row!_**

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._

Groaning loudly, the slouched ball hidden under the covers unraveled, and one arm stuck out to turn off the alarm. _"Shit!"_ the unravelled ball jumped out of the covers, revealing a mildly stocky built young man, in his very late teens. He scrambled around, in the deep blue jeans he had worn since he got home the last night, trying to find a decent set of clothes.

As he ran around trying to find anything purple, he noticed a purple shirt, which he slipped on, putting on his green balance jacket over the top. Dressed, he ran into the kitchen area of his small apartment, grabbed his keys and wallet and headed out the door. He walked down the four flights of stairs to the street and started walking, as one of Saint's Rows own, he knew exactly where he had to go after the previous night's events, and since he lived in Mission Beach, he was there in a little under five minutes.

He stopped for a moment, looked towards the church, covered in graffiti and various gang tags, it was a shamble and a ghost of what it used to be barely 30 years ago. As he thought about this, he heard a yell and looked towards the graveyard, and saw a thin man go flying down, then get picked up and fist-bumped. He started to walk towards the graveyard, and as he stepped through the gate he heard Julius yell _"Hey Playa, get ova here!"_ but he simply waved his hand and lowered his head for a moment. _"Playa, what's goin' on with you, get ova here!"_ once again, he did nothing, merely shaking his head, and then kneeling at a nearby grave, which read:

**HARVEY**

**WILKINSON**

_**Rest In Peace**_

_**Beloved Brother**_

_**of:**_

_**Aaron**_

_**Nick**_

_**1989-2005**_

He sniffled, wiped his nose with his sleeve, and muttered _"Shouldn't have been you... it just shouldn't have been you..." _just as he finished, Troy came running up to him, and quickly said _"Hey Man, everyone's waiting, what's goin' o-" _Troy stopped as quickly as he had started, as he saw the gravestone, notably the dates. He heard Julius yell _"Troy, get that damn bitch over here, now!"_ but Troy just turned round, waving his hand near his neck, indicating that the young man kneeling at a gravestone really needed a bit of space, Julius, realizing he may have hit a bit of a soft spot said nothing more.

As the young man started to get up, Troy offered his hand. He took it and Troy helped him up, and then said in a careful but curious way _"Was Harvey your brother?",_ _"Yeah...",_ _"I'm sorry Man, even more so after seeing the dates...", "Yeah.. he never should have died, wrong time, wrong place. Almost like me...", _the young man let out a small chuckle, _"So.. who are you then, Aaron? Or Nick?"_ Troy enquired. _"Aaron." _Aaron replied. _"It's a pleasure"_ Troy said, extending a hand, which Aaron shook. _"Now come on, Julius is waiting"_

The two men walked towards a small paved area, where Aaron stood among the Saint's stood there. Suddenly, a twenty something Asian guy yelled out _"Who the fuck is this guy?", _Julius replied with _"He's gonna be rollin' with us from now on", "What? I bet this bitch aint even been canonized." _Johnny said, in a very blunt manner, _"He's right Julius, we all had to do it.." _Troy added, as a few Saint's started to crowd round Aaron, Julius simply said _"You ready playa?"_, Aaron simply nodded, and popped his neck.

A Saint lunged towards Aaron, swinging his right fist toward's Aaron's head, but before the attack could connect Aaron pushed away the fist and kicked the Saint in the testicles while he was shocked, he promptly fell, as two other Saint's stepped up, Troy, Dex and Julius all cringed at seeing the horrific attack on somebody's sacred area. Barely two minutes later, 7 Saint's lay on the ground groaning, with Aaron grinning in the middle. Julius grinned _"Welcome to the 3rd Street Saints Playa!", _as Aaron started to walk off, Troy came up to him, _"You earned your colors out there, come on, we're gonna get you a piece, and clear out the row."_

Aaron simply grinned, and said, _"Hell Yeah! Let's Show the Row what the Saint's are made of!"_


End file.
